Under the auspices of the Society of General Physiologists, a symposium is planned for September 22-25, 1977, at the Marine Biological Laboratory, Woods Hole, Massachusetts on the topic of membrane transduction mechanisms. Four interrelated areas will be discussed: 1) neural transducing mechanisms, 2) the structure and function of receptor proteins, 3) non-neural transducing mechanisms, and 4) intermediary messengers and the modulation of membrane currents. The program will be conducted during four morning sessions. Afternoon sessions will consist of contributed papers, mostly relevant to the theme of the symposium. Prompt publication (Spring, 1978) of the invited papers by Raven Press is planned.